


Fawn

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Bad Dumbledore, Centaurs, Crazy Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Dumbledore Lives, Evil Dumbledore, Forbidden Forest, Hurt Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voldemort Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Dumbledore learns that Harry is carrying Firenze child, and when Harry refuses to get rid of it he takes matters into his own hands, knowing how that an outsider herd has entered Forbidden Forest he figures it will be a fitting away to get rid of the beast child and to brake Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> at this point in time this is just a random idea... I got no idea where this came from.

Firenze responded to the cries of pain, but when he arrived to where he heard the scream he thought he would find a child with a broken leg or maybe be chased by some of other nasty creatures here. But he did not expect to find another Centaur standing over human, the child had no clothes and he could not see any remains of them and he was bleeding from wounds made by the Centaur. “What do you think you’re doing?” Firenze snarled as he moved towards them. 

He looked down at the boy and saw him curled up whimpering “He was trespassing!” The dark haired Centaur snarled, he had the boy’s wand and snapped it in half before throwing the pieces at the child. He step forward and looked down at the dark haired boy on the ground shivering and whimpering, he could see there was rope around his wrists and legs and frowned. He blinked in shock to see it was Harry Potter, anger started to boil up from his stomach as he knelt down by his side.  
“You bound him?” He hissed as he cut the ropes off the boy and then scooped him up into his arms, hearing him cry out in pain. His arm was broken and by the look of his right leg that might be as well.   
“No, I found him naked and bound up like an offering so I thought…”   
“You thought what? That we would attack a child and leave him out here in the open for any monster to have their way with him!” He snapped.   
“Monster? How dare you call me a monster…” He started to yell at Firenze “What give you the right to call me a monster when you are cooing over that…that human.”   
“I call you a monster for what you just did to this boy. If they are in the forest we return them to the school we do not attack them.” 

There was noise as another three Centaur walked into the clearing to see what all the noise was about. “Firenze what is going on here?” Another dark haired Centaur asked seeing him hold an injured child in his arms.   
“This outsider attacked a student.” The blonde snarled.   
“Is this true did you attack a student from Hogwarts?” Bane asked, he may not like them trespassing on their land but they would never harm a child   
“I found him naked and bound I thought he was being punished by the herd for trespassing.” He told them. Bane and the other centaurs frowned as at the outsider,   
“Firenze returns the boy to the school.”   
“I don’t think that is a good idea, if they see the state he is in there will be uproar and we cannot risk another fight with the wizards are lands are small enough.” Firenze said, Bane was quiet as he thought about.   
“He is right Bane we have enough problems.” A female Centaur said, as she moved to look down at the red head in the blonde’s arms.  
“We cannot keep a wizard with us.” He told them  
“He is Harry Potter.” The blond Centaur said, Bane stiffen and looked down at the injured teen in his arms and groaned, it was bad enough that this outsider attacked a student but Harry Potter that is just worst.  
“Then let us heal him and send him back.” She said, she saw Bane think about as he glared at the outsider.   
“We know him Bane, he is respectful of us and just last month he is saved one of our foals when they injured their leg from a muggle trap.” Firenze said, Bane looked up at him as he remembered hearing about a young wizard helping one of their own, so he nodded.   
“Every well take him back to the herd have him healed up and then returned.” He told them before looking back to the outsider.

Firenze took the boy back to the Centaur housing area there was talk and chatter as others watched them. There was a few stamping of hooves of disproval, the female Centaur that travelled with Firenze calmed them down telling them that Bane told them it was alright. Firenze took the dark haired boy into his home and laid him on bedding, by now Harry had passed out from the pain or maybe blood loss. Nevil the Female that stood with Firenze helped him with the Student “So you know him well?” She asked   
“Yes.” She tilted her head at him as she covered the wounds in a yellow cream to stop them from getting infected and to help them heal quicker.   
“What is it you are not saying?” She asked him.   
“I care for him, little more than I should.” 

The next day…   
When Harry woke up he was confused to where he was he frowned as he felt that he was naked under blanket. He winced as he pushed himself up his arms throbbed and his leg hurt; his head was pounding as he leaned against the pillow. He heard the sounds of hooves and suddenly he remembered everything and the moment he saw the outline of a Centaur he screamed and pushed himself into corner as Firenze walks into the hut. He blinked as he saw the teen curl up pulling the blankets up to cover himself. “Shhh Harry it’s okay your safe now.” He told him as he knelt down and held out a cup of water to him. The green eyed teen uncurled himself hearing the familiar voice, he looked up at the blonde Centaur “He won’t hurt you anymore you have my word on it.” He told him softly. Harry sniffed as he reached out and took the cup into his hands and took a sip to sooth his dry throat.  
“F…Firenze.” He whispered his name. 

The teen sat there trembling before flung himself into the Centaur’s arms and sobbed into his chest, Firenze held him and ran his fingers down his back as he kissed the top of the teen’s head. “Shhh my little Fawn I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”   
“Please don’t send me back there.” Harry whimpered, the blonde was confused at the comment as he held onto Harry trying to comfort the teen the best he could.  
“What do you mean?” He asked,  
“D…Dumbledore he took me to the forbidden forest and then stunned me before…” He stopped as he broke down into more tears.   
“Are you saying the headmaster did this to you?” He asked, as he pulled back a little the teen looked up at him his eyes now red and puffy from and nodded. “Why would he do this to you?” He asked, they looked into each other eyes and then Harry looked down at himself his hand on his stomach as he took Firenze hand and placed it over his stomach.  
“He…he found out about the baby.” He whispered. 

“Baby?” The Centaur chocked on the words as he looked back up into those green orbs “Baby as our baby?” He asked, his hand didn’t move from the teen’s stomach if anything it started to rub small soft circles on his stomach.   
“I…I found out the same day Dumbledore... he ummm wanted me to get rid of it. He said that the hero of the Wizarding world should be bearing a half human beast, and I should marry a witch. I…I told him I don’t want to marry a witch and I’m not getting rid of my baby and with Voldemort dead the wizarding world doesn’t need me to be a hero…” He stopped and paled as he looked up at his lover “H…Have I lost it? Firenze please tells me?” He begged,   
“I do not know, I will have to ask our midwife to take a look at you. But that means I have to tell the herd about us Harry and that could end badly.” Harry looked away from him and sniffed   
“I can’t go back Firen.” He whispered, cupping the 17 year old face the Centaur leaned down and kissed him on the lips.   
“Then I will fight for you to live with us.”

Later that day when Harry was able to stand and all his wounds and brakes were healed and warped up in a blanket they walked to see the elders of the herd. “If you wish to banish me from the herd then I will go.” He told them as he held his head hid his arm around Harry holding him close. They looked at Harry who leaned into the Centaurs side,   
“Banishment is on the card Firenze, even death is there.” Harry eyes widen as he looked at them “It is one thing to talk to a wizard but to mate to one…”  
“We didn’t plan on it happening but I wouldn’t take it back.” Harry said “I don’t mean to disrespect any of you or your culture but I love him and after last night I don’t want to go back to the wizarding world if that is how they want to treat me and my unborn child.” The elders looked at him and frowned. “A…And if it helps my animagus for is of a Centaur deer.” There were murmurings between the elders and the other Centaurs.   
“Can we see?” Bane asked, Harry turned to him and shook his head.  
“I can’t change while I’m pregnant, I have tried but it draws to much energy from my core.” He told them. Everyone was quiet as they looked at Harry and he looked right at them, waiting for the elders to tell them what they have decided.   
“We need some time to talk this over; in the mean time you will stay in Firenze hut where our midwife will look you over.”   
“Thank you.” Harry said as he bowed his head


	2. Chapter 2

Firenze bowed to the elders, then to make his point that he will not leave or deny his mate anything he hooked his fingers under Harry’s chin and got him to look up at him and then leaned down kissed him on the lips. Harry whimpered as he placed his hand on the Centaur’s shoulders, pulling away Firenze looked at the elders and saw them looking shocked at him and then he turned and guided Harry back to the hut; the teen was trembling as he leaned into the Centaurs side “Fawn are you okay?” He asked as he looked down at the teen, Harry just looked up at him and shook his head.  
“No b…but keep walking.” He asked, Firenze frowned but he helped the teen walked back he guessed Harry was trying to prove something to the rest of the Centaurs. 

Once they were inside the hurt with the door way covered Harry collapsed in the blonde’s arms, he scooped him up into his arms and carried him over to the bed and sat down with him “I knew it was too soon for you to be up about.” He sighed as he ran his fingers though his hair. Harry trembled in his hold as the Centaur helped him drink some water, a knock on the hut made them look up at the midwife, she was human Harry frowned as he turned to look at his mate as the auburn haired witch walked in the hut.   
Wait… they have a problem with me being here but their midwife is human?” He yelled,   
“There problem is I didn’t tell them I choice a human as my mate.” Firenze told him as he ran his fingers though his hair.

She chuckled as she knelt in front of Harry, tying her hair up into a bun “They are proud people, choosing a human is a forbidden love and I’m only here because my animagus form is a Centaur. “ She told him, as Harry moved out of Firenze arms to let her look him over.   
“But why are they funny about me?”   
“You are a famous wizard your name is written in the stars here, if you go missing there will be a search and Firenze should have asked the elders if he could at least court you.” She pointed out to him “They will make the choice is the best of the herd.” She told him “Now lay down so I see about this child.” 

Back with the elders.   
“He has no respect!” Did you see what he did?” A golden haired elder snarled, as he stamped his hooves into the ground to show his disapproval. Some of the other agreed with him “We do not mingle with them or the muggles, they both should be banished.”   
“We have a far few Wizards and witches living with us Sage, the chances are that they mated while the young man was in his Centaur deer form and the child will be Centaur.” A dark haired Centaur said, as he sipped his drink.  
“I don’t think they should be banished, Harry Potter is a respectful young man and after what we heard his treatment at the hands of the headmaster I can’t see why he can’t live among us, especially as he told us his animagus form.” Another said, and many agreed with him, this will be a long and drawn out discuss.  
“What proof do we have that he can do that?” The golden haired man asked.  
“I’ve seen it.” All turned to look at the white haired Centaur that was fixing leather pouch “He makes a pretty deer.” She tells them “I came to see him after he saved my Grandchild.”   
“I think we should wait to see was Amie finds, if the foal has died them we banish both of them, send them away from here, away from the forest and the school. To the herds that live the wizards more openly. But if she finds out that the foal is alive the stay and we ask the boy to change into his Deer form and remain that way, unless there is an issue.” The head elder said.

It wasn’t long before Amie walked into the Elder’s hut and he bowed “Elders.” She said as she walked up to them “I’ve completed my exam of the young wizard the foal has survived the attack, thanks to the boy’s magic.” She told them “He needs rest and no stress; he will need to eat more as he is a little underweight for a teen his age.” Amie said,   
“Thank you Amie that has made our minds up.” The elder said to her, Ami bowed again and then stood up.   
“My I speak a little more?” She asked  
“Of course.” Another elder said with a soft smile to her, she smiled back at him before looking at the others.   
“He is scared a man he thought he could trust had left him naked and tied up in the woods to be raped and beaten by Centaurs, he knew the outsider herd would not tolerate humans and will attack before asking why they are there. He just wants what we all want to stay with our chosen beloved, wasn’t you 6 who saw in the stairs a Deer moving into the herd a Deer with a lighten scar and a powerful magic?” She asked them. They were quiet before all looking to the head Elder who sighed as he nodded his head.   
“You are correct Amie we did see that is the stars, you may go.”   
“Thank you my Elders.” She bowed again and then walked away. 

Meanwhile…

With dawn brought a new day for Dumbledore, he took his time getting out of bed and getting dressed. The school was abuzz with Harry Potter being missing and of course he had to act like the worried Headmaster over his missing student, while in side he was laughing with evil chuckle worthy of Voldemort any day. While search parties headed off in different directions he went to the Forbidden Forest so he could play the hero and to see if Harry is now a broken shell…easier to control…he thought.

He walked into the dark dense Forest humming a happy turn to himself as he entered Centaur territory, but he stopped when he reached the clearing and found no boy. “W….W…W…” He was lost for words as he looked around to see if he could see if the boy had curled off somewhere. But there was nothing but Harry’s broken wand… did I leave him with his wand…Opps…he thought. He wondered if he escaped and ran off or did the outsider take him. “Shit.” He hissed as he moved around the area attacking the bushes to see if Harry was trying to hide from him.


End file.
